Various methods have been utilized for the identification of binding moieties capable of binding particular antigens. Prior art methods have utilized techniques including phage display, ribosome display, Phage Emulsion, Secretion, and Capture (ESCape), and rational design to identify binding moieties capable of binding particular antigens. One challenge of identifying binding moieties is that it may be difficult to identify multiple binding moieties of multiple antigens in a single reaction. There thus exists a need for methods capable of identifying multiple binding moieties of multiple antigens in a single reaction.